ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Blast the Bonga
Blast the Bonga is a 3D platforming video game developed by and published by . Being one of the first PlayStation games to utilize shifting levels of detail among rendered objects, the game was released on September 8, 1997 on the PlayStation. It is the first installment of the Blast the Bonga trilogy. Completed ports for the Nintendo 64, Dreamcast, Microsoft Windows and Mac were originally planned for November 1998 releases, but was cancelled, instead becoming a Sony exclusive game. However, there are videos of gameplay for the cancelled ports recently, with the N64 ports gameplay shown often, having five or six PC/Mac port gameplay, and the Dreamcast port gameplay being recently shown. However, about 200 N64 and PC discs were recently discovered, and the PC port was later released on Steam a month after the Treasure Trilogy was released on the PS4. The game was a critical and commerical success, receiving a Greatest Hits re-release in 1998 and has spawned two sequels, Blast the Bonga 2: The Adventures Continues in 2000 and Blast 3: The Bonga Month in 2003. A remaster, along with the sequels, will be released as part of Blast Treasure Trilogy on October 2019. Synopsis A young, mischievous Bonga must save his Animal friends from a masked, face painted human. Characters Playable *'Blast the Bonga' (voiced by Joe Alaskey) - a winged young Bonga who TBD and the main character. **'Mack the Famboo' - a small famboo who serves as Blast's health. Crystalized Animals * Bosses *'Alexus/The Masked One'- a masked face painted human sexy girl who is the main antagonist of the first game, as well as the final boss. *'Smashasaurus Rex' - a Tyrannasaurus rex who is the first boss, being a boss of Bongasters. *'Doctor Meerkat' - TBD. He is the second boss of Machine Techers. * Enemies Bongasters *'Scaredy Masked Ones' - enemies that run away from you. *'The Dinosaur Farmers' - dinosaur farmer enemies who attack you. *'Goats' - aggressive animals who charge at Blast. * Machine Techers Illusion Makers *'Wizards' - wizard enemies that uses spells to attack you. they appear in most Illusion Maker levels except for Nightmare Banquet. *'Face Paint Cheerleaders' - Face Paint enemies that can kick you. They can be TBD or charged. *'Face Paint Football Fans' - Face Paint enemies that can attack you. They can be charged or TBD, but if they are riding TBD, the beast has to be flamed first. *'Damaged Face Paint Banquet People '- Face Paint enemies that can damage you with their intestines. They are very controversal enemies to date. Swamp Weavers Desert Roamers *'Desert Girls' - girl enemies that is only seen in the Desert Roamers homeworld. *'Armored Sword Girls' - girl enemies that, like the Desert Girls, are only seen in the Desert Roamers homeworld. *'Muskateers' - warrior enemies who shoot guns at Blast with a shield and armor. Because of that, they can be only defeated by charging. Only appears in Dry Wasteland. * * * *'Demon Skunks' - skunks that are normal with the light, but are demonic by the dark. Appears only in both Night Passage and TBD. The skunks in their light form can be charged and TBD while their demon forms can only be defeated by TBD. *'Armored Armadillos' - armadillos enemies who, simmilar to Demon Skunks, are normal by light, but demonic by dark. The normal ones can only be charged as the demonic ones are immune. Only appears in Night Passage and TBD. Alexis's Nexus *Dockworkers - Masked dockworkers who throw barrels. Development Concept planning started in 1993, a year before Playstation hit the Japanese market for the first time. W.I.P Levels *'Bongasters' **'Beach Hill' **'City Coast' **TBD **'Smashasaurus Rex' (boss) **'TBD Raceway' *'Machine Techers' *'Illusion Makers' **'Face Paint Towers' **'Nightmare Banquet' **'Marionette Coast' **'Sara '(boss) **'TBD Raceway' *'Swamp Weavers' *'Desert Roamers' **'Dry Wasteland' **'Hot Sands' **'Night Passage' **'Maddie '(boss) **'TBD Raceway' *'Alexus's Nexus' **'Dark Harbor' **'TBD' **'Alexus/The Masked One '(final boss) Sequels Main articles: Blast the Bonga 2: The Adventure Continues (2000) and Blast 3: The Bonga Month (2003). Remasters Main article: Blast Treasure Trilogy. Controversy Trivia *Currently, owns the rights to the franchise. *Some of the levels would later serve as inspiration for both Crash and Spyro games. **Spyro's Dark Passage would be inspired by Night Passage **Spyro's Gnorc Cove would be inspired by Dark Harbor *Before its PC/Mac version cancellation, McDonald's put out a free demo disc in each boxed Happy Meals during the 1998 Blast the Bonga Happy Meal run. Category:Blast the Bonga Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:K-A Category:PSX Category:PlayStation games Category:Eidos Interactive Category:Core Design games Category:1997 games Category:Cancelled Nintendo 64 games Category:Cancelled PC games Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Cancelled Dreamcast games